<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are you craving some Pizza? Because I’ll gladly give you a pizz-a this dick! by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330091">Are you craving some Pizza? Because I’ll gladly give you a pizz-a this dick!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Cute pizza boy, Hunk &amp; Lance &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith is a pizza delivery boy, M/M, Oneshot, Their both blushing messes, Voltron, klance, pizza boy AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance asks for a cute pizza boy and is shocked when he actually gets one</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are you craving some Pizza? Because I’ll gladly give you a pizz-a this dick!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw a picture on pintrest of a pizza boy au, so I wrote it out of pure boredom and writer's block so this is just a oneshot, hope you like it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What pizza do you guys want?” Lance calls from his spot of the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Pepperoni!” Both Pidge and Hunk shouted in unison. A big grin spread across Lances face as he typed in the order.</p><p> </p><p>“Stuffed crust?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“NO!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Stuffed crust? No.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cheese? Mozzarella.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sauce? Marinara.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Toppings? Pepperoni.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Other?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lances grin widened as he giggled to himself. Typing away at his phone, filling in the other box. “What’re you smiling at?” He shoved his phone in the small girls face, watching as her mouth twisted in confusion until she landed on the last question.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Special instructions? Send your cutest pizza boy.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Pidge began cackling, shouting for Hunk to <em>‘come see this! Come look what Lance wrote!’</em> Hunk strutted open, gaping at the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Lance, <em>erase it</em>!” He scrambled to acquire the phone but before he could do anything Lance had already hit send. Hunk grumbled lowly, sinking into one of the chairs of the apartment, his hand sliding down his face in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>———————</p><p> </p><p>Shiro was flipping through the orders, sending them towards the kitchen after receiving them, altering them down in case of ‘<em>special instructions</em>’. It was his job as the manager, that, along with other things.</p><p> </p><p>Business was slow today, no one had really come in, no one was really ordering pizza today other than a few deliveries here and there. Inside say a few people awaiting for the tome when their numbers would be called so Shiro was sitting there, watching, waiting with them when a specific order caught his eye.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Stuffed crust? No.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cheese? Mozzarella.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sauce? Marinara.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Toppings? Pepperoni.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Special instructions? Send your cutest delivery boy.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He snickered into his hand, he turns to his side, watching his younger brother converse with another one of the delivery people. A girl with long blonde hair and light purple contacts.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Keith.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked away from her, and yes settling on his brother, “yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you consider yourself cute?”</p><p> </p><p>“No-“</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, look at him,” the girl slapped two hands over his cheeks, pushing them together tightly so his lips puffed out, <em>“look at that face,”</em> she was talking in a low voice, babying it up as she smooshed his cheeks harder when he tried to protest. Shiro walked over and a ruffled up his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you have a delivery to make.”</p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p>It had been thirty minutes and the three friends had mostly forgotten about the pizza except for the fact that they had ordered it. They were focused on the movie, watching as Mulan sang away, cutting at her hair with a sharp sword.</p><p> </p><p>They heard a knock on the door and that’s when they remembered, “hey, Lance, your cute delivery boy is at the door.” Pidge teased.</p><p> </p><p>Lance snickered. Hunk and Pidge watched as Lance walked over to the door. He cleared his throat and jokingly wiped at his joggers and pretended to straighten out his loose grey tank top. He opened the door but to his surprise stood a very cute boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, pizza delivery.”</p><p> </p><p>He had dark dark purple eyes and pale skin. Pidge busted out laughing, Hunk trying to contain his laughter next to her as Lance stood there astonished that they had actually sent a cute delivery boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow. Watching as Lance slowly maneuvered himself out his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, didn’t think they’d do it.” He grabbed the pizza box.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“They actually sent their cutest delivery boy.” Lance looked up, eyes meeting Keith’s ruffled hair and he guessed he looked confused judging by the delivery boy’s next words.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I had a fight with the other delivery boys for the honour of delivering your pizza.”</p><p> </p><p>“My brave hero.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lance, stop seducing the delivery boy, it’s getting to the good part!”</p><p> </p><p>Lance offered Keith a small smile, face red as he dug in his pocket for some change, he pulled out $5.00 and handed it to him, “tip,” he smiled, closing the doors</p><p> </p><p>“They actually sent a cute delivery boy,” he propped himself up on the counter, in fear he may faint, “they actually sent a cute delivery boy!” He repeated again, like he didn’t believe it was happening.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she snorted, “and you stared at him for a solid <em>10 seconds</em>!” She could barely make out any words, wheezes coming out in between her words. Hunk patted her back gently, hoping to ease the laughter but in result only made it worse as she flopped onto the couch, holding her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe this!”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know, I could really go for some pizza right about now.” Lance said, legs stretched across the couch, onto Hunk’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>Hunk hummed in acknowledgement, “me too, bud.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pidge, thoughts?”</p><p> </p><p>“You just want to see the delivery boy again.” Lance scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m appalled you think that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, I could go for some Pizza right about now.” She walked over to the couch, carrying her laptop with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll make the order.”</p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p>Shiro was sitting there like usual, scrolling through orders and sending them to the kitchen, a small smile adorned his face as a familiar order came up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Stuffed crust? No.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cheese? Mozzarella.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sauce? Marinara.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Toppings? Pepperoni.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Special instructions? Send the cute delivery boy and he has to tell me I’m pretty ;)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Shiro laughed again. Remembering when Keith had come back from delivering the pizza, asking Shiro why he <em>‘hadn’t warned him’</em> and going on and on about the boy he had just delivered a pizza to referring to him as <em>‘cute’</em> until Shiro had sent him off to deliver another pizza.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Keith.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith popped his head sour the staff room, water in hand, “yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“You got another delivery to do, start getting ready to head out.” Keith nodded, resting the water for Shiro down in front him then disappearing back into the room he had only just come from.</p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You have to tell him he’s pretty.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Keith had scoffed, folding his arms, but none the less, it was a special order and who was he to disobey his manager’s orders.</p><p> </p><p>“Pizza delivery.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance had opened the door. He had changed especially for this, knowing exactly what to do. He had ripped open one of his face masks which he preferred to use during bed but this was much more important. He had tossed on his favourite blue robe. It was old and in shambles, main reason why he only wore it around the comfort of his home. He paired it with plaid blue pants and a grey under shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you look pretty,” Keith smiled softly red painting his face. He handed the pizza box over to Lance watching as Lance’s mouth dropped slightly at the fact Keith hadn’t hesitated one bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Just,” he reached into his pocket, pulling out a $20-dollar bill and slamming it into Keith hand, “take it.”</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>From then on, Lance had refused to order any other pizza, always requesting Keith, making him say stupid stuff while they both blushed. It had become routine at this point. It’s only been a month since Keith had started delivering to their apartment and whenever Lance ordered saying something like ‘tell me I’m gorgeous’ or ‘say a pick-up line’ Shiro already knew it was Lance and Keith already knew exactly what he had to do, and he did it, with no hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>Lance had started growing fond of the black haired delivery boy, not bothering to tell him to do anything, just ordering pizza, Keith would bring it over, Lance and him would talk for a big, throw flirty remarks at one another and then Keith would leave.</p><p> </p><p>He felt he needed to do something. Over the time of delivering to Lance he couldn’t get him out his head and trust him, he tried but he didn’t really mind. Lance was good looking and Keith didn’t mind having his face on replay.</p><p> </p><p>So he did something.</p><p> </p><p>“I uh- don’t remember telling you to write a poem in the special instructions,” Lance laughed nervously, red blossoming on his cheeks as he looked down at the open pizza box where a small note sat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘I know it might sound cheesy but a boy like you makes romance easy.’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t, I uh- wrote it myself.”</p><p> </p><p>And that’s when Lance knew, he’d fallen for the pizza delivery boy.</p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, Lance, you got this!” Hunk cheered.</p><p> </p><p>His friends were on either side of him, Pidge chanting ‘do it pussy’ in his ear over and over and over again. Hunk excitedly pushing him to ‘go for it’ so he did. He pushed the send button and now, there was no going back.</p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Keith, get out here!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Stuffed crust? No.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cheese? Mozzarella.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sauce? Marinara.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Toppings? Pepperoni.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Special instructions? Ask me out on a date.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“You got a special order,” Shiro cooed and naturally, Keith knew what that meant now that it had been a month of delivering to Lance. This time was no different except, maybe it was.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s it this time?” He rolled his eyes playfully, propping himself up against the cashier counter, leaning over Shiro to peer at the iPad.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘Ask me out on a date’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“You gonna do it?”</p><p> </p><p>And yes, Keith was more than happy to comply.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's not really great but I saw this and I just wanted to write it, thought it could help with my writer's block too, here I am, like maybe two hours later with whatever this is, the original pintrest post I saw is https://www.pinterest.com/pin/669699407078907167/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>